The Doctor and the Master CHIEF!
by Chairman-Meowith
Summary: So I've done the one thing I swore I wouldn't. I wrote a crossover. My brother made me. Well anyway Rose gets kidnapped and John and the Doctor have to rescue her. There's a nice ten whump and a little bit of Rose whumping at the end.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS materialized quietly. The Doctor had not left the parking break on because secrecy was more important this time. He and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Planet Earth, New Mombasa year two thousand five hundred fifty two." He said in hushed tones.

"What are we doin' here then?"

"I don't know, but the TARDIS wouldn't have taken us here unless it was important. This is the middle of a war Rose."

"What do ya mean a _war?"_ Asked Rose, much louder than the Doctor would have liked. He shushed her and crept forward. Suddenly gunshots ripped the air and the Doctor jerked backwards faster than was humanly possible. He went to Rose's side.

"Rose maybe you should stay near the TARDIS for this one."

"Why? I get that it's dangerous, but what's so bad? I mean this _is _earth." The Doctor looked solemnly at her.

"There are aliens invading the Earth. They call themselves the Covenant."

"What kind of aliens are they?"

"The Sangheili are huge, around eight or nine feet tall. They have some very nice armour around this time. Then there's the Kig-yar, the San 'Shyuun, the Unggoy, the Lekgolo, really wanna watch out for those ones Rose. Let's see there's also the Huragok, the Jiralhanae and the Yanme. All are various scary looking aliens. Probably frightened the humans half to death landing on their planet like this." More gunshots pierced the air and the Doctor looked around with concern.

"It's not safe for you here Rose. Get back inside." Rose shook her head and opened her mouth to protest when she was rather rudely interrupted. The interruption came in the form of a solid blow to the back of her head. As Rose collapsed a Sangheili materialized behind her brandishing it's weapon and roaring. The Doctor scarcely had time to wonder where it had appeared from, when he too was bashed unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The Doctor was being gently shaken. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was a very tall person in green armour bending over him. The visor on his helmet was tinted gold so the Doctor had no clue as to who was inside. He sat up slowly, the pain in his head spiking as he did so. He shut his eyes for a moment until it abated.

"Rose?" He asked, looking around. There was no sign of her. "ROSE!" He shouted jumping to his feet. His head exploded with pain and he would have fallen, but for the arm that extended to catch him.

"Easy there." Said a deep, masculine voice. "What is a civilian like you doing out here? I thought you were all evacuated." The man's tone was clearly disapproving.

" 'm not a civilian," gasped the Doctor as he flashed his psychic paper.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117, reporting for duty Major Smith SIR!" The Doctor regained his composure.

"Very good, no need to Sir me though Chief." He felt around the back of his head and his breath hissed out when his fingers came away tacky with blood.

"Permission to perform first aid SIR!" The Doctor winced.

"Go ahead soldier." The Chief pulled a spray can with a long nozzle out of a pouch on his armour. He pressed the end to the Doctor's head and pulled the trigger. The foam that emerged from the can burned and stung like nothing the Doctor had ever felt before. He whimpered in pain, eyes watering. After several moments of agony the headache and sharp pain had disappeared. He touched the back of his head wonderingly.

"Thank you. Have you seen Rose around? Smallish girl, bout up to here," the Doctor gestured towards his chest. "Very blonde. Doesn't understand the concept of not wandering off."

"Sir permission to speak candidly."

"Granted," sighed the Doctor.

"I saw a girl fitting that description being dragged away by an Elite zealot just as I got here. The one that was about to finish you off is over there." The Doctor supposed Elite was some form of human slang for the Sangheili. He looked over towards the body and saw it was indeed Sangheili. The sight made the Doctor's hearts constrict. No creature deserved to be so mercilessly slaughtered.

"Well if they've taken her prisoner I suppose we had best go find her." The great man before him crossed his arms.

"The Elites don't take prisoners." He stated flatly.

"We'd better move quickly then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The Doctor and the Spartan had been running for quite some time, trying in vain to track the Elite that had stolen Rose. The Doctor was reluctant to call them Elites, but it seemed most humans didn't recognize them as Sangheili and while "Elite" wasn't really derogatory he felt that they would only be angered by the lack of recognition. They paused for a moment in their frantic search so the Doctor could catch his breath. He was physically superior to most life forms, but for some reason this huge man wasn't even breathing heavily. The Doctor slyly drew his sonic screwdriver and set it to silent. Normally he really liked the noise it made, but he felt that this giant man wouldn't enjoy being scanned. He stealthily aimed the sonic at 117 and as the results came in he had to bite back a gasp. The man was human alright, but some sort of augmented one. His white blood cell count was very low, his bones were virtually unbreakable, his muscle tissue was incredibly dense, his eyesight was better even than the Doctor's, and his reflexes were significantly faster than any life form the Doctor had ever seen. While the Doctor had been examining the Chief a small alien had snuck up behind him. He was unaware of it's presence until it rested a small blue tentacle on his shoulder. The Doctor stood very still. The Spartan in front of him whipped around, gun drawn.

"Get down!" He shouted. The Doctor looked calmly down the barrel of his MA5B.

"I'm not moving. Put your gun down." Master Chief hesitated. "NOW SOLDIER!" The super-human lowered his weapon.

"Sir! That is a Covenant alien. It must be neutralized. Sir!"

"You will do no such thing. This is a Huragok it's harmless. All they are is biological super computers. These little guys wouldn't hurt a fly," saying this the Doctor reached out and rubbed the head of the Huragok. The Chief tensed as they made contact.

"Sir, Engineers are still part of the invading force. They are our enemies." The Doctor half turned around to glare at him.

"They are not." He said indignantly. "The Covenant probably would have left you lot alone if you weren't such war-mongering apes." The Engineer tapped on his shoulder and he turned back to it. It waved it's many tentacles around.

"It's going to attack!" Shouted Master Chief.

"It is not!" The Doctor shouted back. "This is it's way of communicating. The Huragok only speak in sign language." _What is going on? _The engineer wanted to know. _Why is that human yelling? _The Doctor petted it's head gently. _He thinks your dangerous _he signed. _I only wanted to fix that thing you have_, it replied. _My sonic? Ok show me what you can do. _He handed the alien his sonic screwdriver. The Engineer looked it over for a moment, and then faster than the Doctor's eyes could follow, he had taken it apart and repaired it. _Thank you what did you do? _Asked he asked wonderingly. _I fixed it, _replied the odd little thing and then floated serenely away. The Chief shifted uneasily at the exchange.

"I don't like this." He said softly to Cortana.

"Well he certainly has a way with the enemy." She replied in equal tones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**AN: I hate myself a little for writing a crossover XD I was forced to by my older brother, but whatevs I think it's going all right. **


	2. In the Jaws of the Beast

**AN: R&R please also thanks to my brother for the inspiration for this story cause I'm actually enjoying writing this now :P**

After a few more hours of endless tracking they came to the edge of the forest they had been running through. Just beyond the treeline they could see several Covenant ships sitting in the open. As they watched the ships began to take off at a rather alarming speed. The Master Chief swore under his breath and the Doctor paled as their chances of finding Rose diminished by the second. Then there was only one ship still grounded. The Doctor burst through the trees and sprinted towards it, whipping out his sonic as he did so.

"No, no no!" He shouted as the ship slowly started to hover. He put on an extra burst of speed and switched on the screwdriver. A blue beam of light shot from it and enveloped the ship (the Doctor thought it might be a Phantom). It actually seemed as though the sonic was preventing the Phantom from taking off. That couldn't be though, the sonic screwdriver wasn't nearly powerful enough, reflected the Doctor. With a jolt he remembered the Engineer that had reassembled his tool. He wanted to say it was impossible, but the proof was right in front of him. The Doctor reached the ship in another instant and jumped into the open hangar. He released the ship and remembered belatedly that Spartan 117 was still on the ground. He looked over the field, searching for his ally. He jumped at the low voice.

"Looking for someone?" The Doctor whipped around to find himself face-to-face with that gold visor.

"Oh good, I thought I'd lost you." He said, relieved.

"I was on the carrier before you were." His companion informed him.

"Oh, right, let's go then." The Doctor and the Master Chief walked briskly through the large ship. The Spartan had his gun drawn the entire time. The pair paused for a moment, hearing a strange clomping noise. An Elite clad in shining white armour appeared in front of them.

"Heretic!" He roared, "Heretic in passage six, F." The Zealot advanced towards them. The Doctor raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"We mean you no harm." He uttered the words firmly, hoping to avert further Zealot sprang into action, grabbing the Doctor with a huge hand and throwing him against the wall. His head hit it with a crack and the world blurred. He dully saw the huge alien's feet and then a noise like an electric shock and the two blue and white prongs of an energy sword also entered his field of vision. The next instant gunshots tore through the air and the Doctor saw the Elite fall, purple blood pooling around it. The entire altercation was over in seconds. He felt like he was falling down a deep well and the edges of his sight turned black. He could dimly hear the Chief calling him, but found himself unable to respond. The pain was too great. The Doctor could feel cool metal fingers running through his hair. He bit back a scream as the fingers found the large abrasions on the back of his head. He had enough sense to fervently hope the Spartan was out of Biofoam. There was a sharp sting on the back of his head.

"That's Bone Knitting Polymer, now hold still and I'll get the Biofoam." Mercifully the Doctor lost consciousness before the it was administered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The Doctor felt much better when he next woke. Then he remembered where he was. The Master Chief was standing in front of him, assault rifle drawn. He sat up and groaned. It felt like he had been hit over the head with a shovel.

"What happened?" He moaned.

"The Elite you attempted to treaty with threw you against a wall." The Chief's voice was frosty.

"What did you do to them... Why are they attacking you?" He asked bemusedly.

"We haven't done anything. The attacks have been completely unprovoked. I tried to tell you that." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. He was only mildly surprised to find the wound closed.

"What did you do to my head?" He asked curiously.

"I used B.N.F. to heal your skull fracture and then Biofoam to heal the abrasions. Unfortunately I don't have anything to fix the bleeding in your brain." The Doctor rubbed his hand over his face, he had suspected as much.

"Well we'd better get moving before more come to get us." He couldn't see the Chief's face under his visor, but his voice was completely unimpressed.

"Look around you, they already have." The Doctor did look and he didn't like what he saw. The bodies of several dead Elites littered the corridor. Purple blood was splashed up the walls like something out of a bad movie. The Doctor stood gingerly. He walked over to one of the bodies and shut it's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He raised his head as another Elite rounded the corner and the Master Chief raised his gun.

"NO!" Shouted the Doctor. "No guns! Don't shoot him!" The Elite began to sprint toward them.

"SHUT UP AND GET BEHIND ME." The Spartan roared. The Doctor watched with morbid fascination as the Elite fell, blood exploding from it as it crumpled to the ground.

"Why'd you shoot him?" The Doctor knew that he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. The Sangheili were a beautiful race and he hated to see that destroyed.

"You know why," was the simple reply. The Doctor sighed as they started walking down the corridor. He had given them one chance and then another, but he couldn't afford to give them another because next time it might cost him his life.


	3. So Much Pain

**AN: I hope this is acceptable. XD I am unaccustomed to writing battle scenes.**

A few minutes and countless dead elites later the Doctor and the Master Chief had reached the control room. An Elite in shimmering gold was piloting the Phantom while two giant's in white guarded him. The raised their plasma pistols, but made no move towards the Chief and Doctor.

"Where is Rose?" Demanded the Doctor angrily. The Zealot at the console turned around, laughing.

"You can not save her."

"Is it speaking English?" Asked the Master Chief curiously. "How is it doing that?"

"No it's not. My ship's translating for you." Said the Doctor hurriedly then turned to address the Elite.

"What do you mean I can't save her?" His voice was low and threatening.

"We will kill you first, heretic and the demon too." The Sangheili growled.

"What do you mean 'heretic'? Why am I a heretic? I haven't done anything."

"You have and use a Forerunner artifact. It is heresy for one other than a Covenant to be in the possession of Forerunner technology."

"Oh, you mean the screwdriver don't you... You see Spartan, it's my sonic screwdriver. I built it using a blue print that I obtained from the Forerunners a very long time ago. They must have recognized it when I went to Sanghelious to stop the Sangheili – San 'Shyuum war. Oops."

"We have awaited your return for many years and now we will take back what was never yours!" He jumped forward simultaneously extending his energy sword. One of the Ultra's squeezed off a low energy shot that flew towards the Master Chief. He lunged to the side, narrowly avoiding it. Unfortunately he was standing in front of the Doctor who never saw it coming. The bolt struck his shoulder and melted his skin. The smell of burned flesh pervaded the air as he screamed. The Doctor fell to his knees and the Zealot laughed again, lunging towards him. Faster than lightning the Master Chief kicked out the Elite's legs, sending him flying across the room. Another shot was fired and the Spartan's shields flared yellow as the energy was deflected back towards the Elite. The Master Chief whipped out his pistol and unloaded the entire clip onto one of the Ultra's. The Elite was launched backwards, purple blood erupting from it's helmet. The other Ultra charged him, swinging his pistol down towards the Chief's head. It too met with the glowing wall of light which flickered. The Master Chief knew he had to be careful, his shield was depleted and if the Zealot got him with the sword he would be done. He grabbed the Elite's arm as it descended and they stood for a moment as if frozen in time. Then the Master Chief tugged the Elite towards him. The Elite was caught off guard by this new measure, allowing himself to be thrown over the Chief's shoulder. He flew through the air, striking the wall just as the Doctor had earlier, unconscious or dead. The Zealot charged at the Spartan again, swinging his sword in a downward arc. The Master Chief sidestepped to the right and spun around, behind the alien, punching it in the back. The Elite stepped forward, but was apparently unfazed. He pivoted towards the Chief, slicing at his legs. The Spartan jumped, impossibly high and grabbed onto a beam in the ceiling. Before the Elite could recover The Master Chief had swung himself forward on the beam to kick the alien in the face. The Zealot fell backwards and the Chief dropped from the ceiling, drawing his assault rifle and spraying the Elite's prone form. He emptied the clip and walked over to the body, giving it a solid kick. He then proceeded to kneel in front of the Doctor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a flesh wound. Let's go find Rose." He gasped as the Spartan helped him to his feet. The Master Chief inserted Cortana into the ship's mainframe and she was able to locate Rose within seconds. They proceeded as fast as the Doctor's injuries would allow. The Master Chief had offered to use what little Biofoam he had left on the Doctor, who had graciously declined. He looked to be in immense pain. His face had a gray tinge and he was sweating profusely. The Chief was considering using the Biofoam on him anyway when they found Rose. They were in a room with several beams of light. They finally found Rose, unconscious, suspended in the blue light. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the column. The light winked out and Rose fell heavily to the ground. The Master Chief quickly checked over Rose. Nothing appeared broken, but the Elites hadn't been gentle. He deftly scooped her into his arms and walked over to the Doctor.

"Probably should've waited until we were close enough to grab her before I did that." He muttered.

"We need to get her back to a medical facility," said the Master Chief quietly. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, she'll be fine if we can get her back to my ship. I have medical technology there." The Spartan nodded and they hurried away. The Master Chief was oblivious to the jealousy on the Doctor's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It didn't take them long to reach the TARDIS once they had disembarked from the Phantom.

"Give me Rose," murmured the Doctor. The Master Chief gingerly eased Rose into the Doctor's arms. His face blanched as her weight strained his wounded shoulder. The Master Chief Petty Officer saluted as the Doctor made a face.

"No, don't do that." He said and sighed in exasperation.

"Doctor, Sir!" The Doctor looked, surprised for a moment, then smiled.

"Well you would know who I am, wouldn't you John?" And with that he boarded the TARDIS leaving the Spartan to stare after him.

"I like him," said Cortana. "He reminds me of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The Doctor took Rose to the infirmary and set her on one of the beds. He peeled off his suit jacket, wincing as it stuck to his burned flesh. He smoothed a regenerative gel over the scorched skin and watched as it regrew itself. He sighed in relief as the gel numbed the area. Then he turned to Rose, scanning her thoroughly with his screwdriver. The tally of her injuries came to: a mildly sprained ankle, the burn on her face, and a fairly major concussion that he needed to deal with immediately and an assortment of other bruises. Rose opened her eyes slowly.

"Excellent, what hurts Rose?" Asked the Doctor excitedly.

"M' head." Replied the girl softly.

"Any numbness or tingling? Nausea? Any visual abnormalities?" He asked, slipping on his glasses.

"My fingers feel odd." The Doctor nodded.

"Alright, I'll have you fixed up in half a mo'." The Doctor rummaged through one of the drawers until he produced what looked like two blue stickers. He stuck one to his own forehead and one to Rose's. He could feel the slight energy pulses that it was sending through his skull, but he doubted that Rose could. Rose closed her eyes and winced when the Doctor began to apply the regenerative gel to her cheek.

"Sorry Rose, Will just be a second." Rose looked up with large brown eyes.

"Thank you Doctor." She whispered and her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Oh, you are so welcome Rose." He grinned at her, even though she couldn't see him.

"Wait!" She said suddenly as her eyes snapped open. "Doctor! We didn't stop the Covenant." The Doctor smoothed her hair back from her face.

"I know Rose." The look on her face was heartbreaking.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing Rose. It's too late." He murmured quietly. His face must have reflected his pain.

"Can't we do anythin' at all ?" The Doctor shook his head.

"The Shadow Proclamation was already violated beyond repair. The Covenant will eventually disband, but the losses to both sides..." He cleared his throat. "The losses were so so great. I thought maybe I would be able to help, but it seems that I was the reason the Covenant assembled in the first place." He looked away. "Millions die, all because of me Rose." Rose took his hand. They sat in silence for a long while each simply taking comfort in the presence of the other.


End file.
